Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Class A Uniform
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale The term was never used in Star Trek, to my knowledge. As far as I know, it may not even be used universally in the military today. Star Trek always called them the dress uniform. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion * Delete - very likely non-cannon, content pointless when there is a dress uniform page– Cleanse 02:53, 5 October 2007 (UTC) * REDIRECT: Some Trek fans have been and/or are still in the military. 07:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ** I respect them and their service very much, but I fail to see what that has to do with something that was never called a "class A uniform" in Star Trek. In addition, I cannot even confirm that this would be correct terminology for current military uniforms. I'm looking at the US Air Force's uniform manual (AFI 36-2903), and I cannot find the term "class A" anywhere, nor the old "class B" or "class C". --OuroborosCobra talk 07:17, 5 October 2007 (UTC) * Delete: A non-canon name for a style of uniform that an MA page already exists for. It deserves to be deleted for being redundant, and it deserves to be deleted for being non-canon. Double whammy.Hossrex 07:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) * Delete. Redundant and non-canon. 31dot 23:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) * Delete. --Jörg 09:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) * MERGE. 00:07, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ** With what? And why? It's not mentioned anywhere in canon. If it gets mentioned, then an rd might suit. Where's the terminology come from anyhow? -- Sulfur 00:16, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *'Comment': It may have been used in background terminology, especially within Robert Fletcher's movie notes. There is a distinct difference between a Class A uniform and a dress uniform in Fletcher's notes and the US military (the Army for sure, and I believe probably the Marine Corps). Interestingly, I've never heard of "Class C" uniforms...--Tim Thomason 00:21, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *'Neutral/Repurpose'. I don't particularly care whether this article gets deleted or not. I don't recall dialogue to support the term. To the extent that the term has applicability in an in-universe perspective article, it's probably gonna have its evidence coming from production materials, not the productions themselves. However, a simple Google search does reveal the term is in wide use in the area of Star Trek merchandising, and thus the article might be repurposed as a "real world perspective" article about merchandise available for purchase. What strikes me as odd about the pattern of merchandising is that most of it seems to come from -era, perhaps solidifying the claim, above, that it's on Robert Fletcher's costume design sketches. CzechOut ☎ | 03:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * As per consensus... delete... although Tim brings up a good point... so redirect to dress uniform. No merge done. -- Sulfur 05:46, 14 October 2007 (UTC)